deutsches_happy_appyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wieder auf der Flucht (oder Happy Appy 3)
Prolog: Zur Geschichte von Gerasim und Happy Appy Gerasim Jakowlew war, gelinde gesagt, ein verstörter Mann. Im Jahr 2011 entdeckte er die verlorene Noggin-Show namens Happy Appy wieder. Nachdem er sich elf Folgen der Serie angesehen hatte, in denen Happy Appy Kinder ermordete und Bilder vom 11. September gezeigt wurden, fing jemand mit dem Spitznamen Forenzik an, ihn zu verfolgen. Zuerst zuckte Gerasim die Achseln und dachte, dass er Dinge sah. Aber mit der Zeit erwies sich Forenzik als gefährliche Person, indem er Gerasims Haus niederbrannte und die Crew der Show tötete. Gerasim fand auch mehr Dinge über Happy Appy, wie zum Beispiel störende Episoden, die auf den Disks fehlen. Schließlich traf Gerasim Forenzik im Haus eines Nachbarn, als etwas Unerwartetes passierte. Ein zweiter Forenzik, der die gleichen Kleider trug, griff ihn an! Gerasim tötete den zweiten Forenzik, ließ aber versehentlich den anderen frei. Danach fand er eine DVD in seinem Kissen, die Staffel 2 von Happy Appy enthielt. Episode für Episode wurde es eines der schlimmsten, wenn nicht das schlimmste, was er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Die Show mit Forenzik förderte Mord, Kannibalismus, Brandstiftung und Kindesmissbrauch. Schließlich, als alles vorbei war, fand Gerasim den Namen Forenzik heraus. Es war Freddrick Gorgote, der der Regisseur der ursprünglichen Show war, die auf Noggin ausgestrahlt wurde. Nachdem er sein Versteck aufgespürt hatte, dessen Adresse sich in zwei Folgen der zweiten Staffel befand, veranlasste er Freddrick, Selbstmord zu begehen. Gerasim recherchierte eine Sendung über Happy Appy namens Fright House Screamers, die endete, weil Freddrick einen der Darsteller getötet hatte. Gerasim recherchierte nicht nur bei Fright House Screamers, sondern machte auch eine Biographie über Freddricks Leben und fand ein von ihm erstelltes Tagebuch. Fast ein Jahr lang war nichts von Gerasim zu hören, was viele Leute glauben ließ, er hätte sich selbst umgebracht oder Freddrick hätte ihn erwischt. Im Juli 2012 veröffentlichte er zwei Posts in seinem Blog, die bestätigten, dass er gesund und munter war. Er sah jedoch weder Freddrick noch die Leute, die für ihn arbeiteten. Das war bis zum 3. August desselben Jahres. Er erhielt eine E-Mail von einem anonymen Mann, in der er sagte, dass es eine neue Episode von Happy Appy gab, die vor einigen Wochen erstellt wurde. Bald sah er Freddrick wieder und Gerasims Leben war geplagt von neuen, verstörenden Episoden der Show sowie Begegnungen mit Freddricks persönlicher Armee, den Anhängern. Schließlich erfuhr Gerasim, dass sein Bruder Vladimir Yakovlev (geb. Sergei) nach Aberdeen, Washington, kommen würde. Nachdem er es getan hatte, wurde Vladimir von den Anhängern entführt. Gerasim wurde fast wahnsinnig und überlegte, warum er Happy Appy nicht hätte untersuchen sollen. Mit Hilfe der Aberdeen Police Force und der Maine State Police bekam er Vladimir zurück, der auf der Gorgote Farm festgehalten wurde. Dieser Überfall hat nicht nur Happy Appy aufgehalten, sondern auch die Anhänger aufgelöst. Nach all dieser Zeit war Gerasims Leben normal. Einige Tage nach dem Überfall traf er seine zukünftige Frau Tomoko Hashimoto. Schließlich planten sie am 4. April 2013, am 29. Mai zu heiraten. Die Pläne wurden jedoch fast gestoppt, als Jim Forester am 9. April tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden und von einem Ex-Anhänger ermordet wurde. Ein paar Tage zuvor brachen Freddrick und einige Follower in das Hauptquartier von Nick Jr. ein und sendeten die beunruhigendste Episode von Happy Appy weltweit über ein Schulshooting. Freddrick war immer noch aktiv und bösartig. Wladimir wurde paranoid und schlug vor, in die Heimatstadt der Jakowlews zu ziehen, nämlich nach Perm in Russland. Sie waren alle einverstanden und am 9. Mai packten sie ihre Koffer und zogen nach Russland. In dieser Zeit änderte Wladimir seinen Namen aufgrund des umstrittenen, von Wladimir Putin geschaffenen Anti-Homosexuellen-Gesetzes in Sergej zurück. Schließlich heirateten Gerasim und Tomoko und sie hatten ein Kind, Alexander. Irgendetwas stimmte jedoch nicht mit ihm. Innerhalb eines Jahres nach seiner Geburt begannen kleine Emailteller auf seinem Körper zu wachsen. Sie wurden schließlich zwei Zoll groß, was Gerasim betraf. Er brachte ihn zu einem Arzt, der Gerasim erzählte, dass Alexander eine seltene genetische Störung hatte, die die Platten verursachte. Diese Störung kam in den letzten vier Jahren immer häufiger vor, weshalb sich Gerasim entschied, die Störung geheim zu halten. Sergei beschloss, im selben Jahr, in dem Alex geboren wurde, der Armee beizutreten. Dies war 2015. Seine Narben und seine Geschichte mit den Anhängern wurden zum Gesprächsthema seiner Truppe, bis er 2018 aufgrund einer Schusswunde abreiste. Die genetische Störung von Alex wurde im Laufe der Jahre klarer. Mit 4 Jahren wurde er größer als der normale Vierjährige. Um sieben war er ungefähr so groß wie ein 14-jähriger Mann, was einige Probleme verursachte. Zum Beispiel musste Gerasim einen Ausweis bei sich tragen, da viele Unternehmen glaubten, Alex sei ein Teenager und kein Kind. Die Störung gab ihm jedoch eine positive Veränderung und nur eine. Seine Intelligenz und Reife wuchsen schneller als bei anderen Kindern, was bedeutete, dass Alex zu dem Zeitpunkt, als seine Klassenkameraden in der zweiten Klasse waren, in der fünften Klasse war. Obwohl viele lokale Sportmannschaften wollten, dass Alex in ihrer Mannschaft ist, lehnte er sie alle ab, da er kein Interesse an ihnen hatte. Seit Alexander seinen 7. Geburtstag erreicht hat, haben Gerasim und Sergej zusammen eine monatliche Vergütung von 2.000 Rubel für ihn gezahlt. Mit Ausnahme von Snacks, Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenken und Geschenken würde die Hälfte der Kosten für jeden Artikel, den Gerasim für Alexander gekauft hat, von seiner Zulage abgezogen. Es war seltsam, aber da Alexander in seinem Alter reifer und weniger anspruchsvoll war als Kinder, bekam er normalerweise 1.000 bis 1.500 Rubel pro Monat. Amurica Die Karte von Nordamerika In der Zeit zwischen der Auflösung der Anhänger und 2023 begann Gerasims Geschichte mit Happy Appy langsam zu verblassen ... bis zum 4. Februar 2023, als er etwas sah, von dem er wünschte, er hätte es nie gesehen. Es wäre auch erwähnenswert, dass sich die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika bis 2016 aufgrund massiver Kontroversen, die das Land erschüttern, in zehn Länder aufgespalten hatten. Dazu gehören unter anderem das PRISM-Leck, der Fall Trayvon Martin und das Schießen mit Sandy Hook. Die Karte rechts zeigt die zehn Länder sowie deren Namen. Kapitel 1 Es war ein gewöhnlicher Februar-Tag im etwas armen Haushalt von Jakowlew. Sergei war Freitag und Samstag von der Arbeit, Gerasim suchte in der Zeitung nach Dingen, mit denen er Alexander unterhalten konnte, und Tomoko räumte das Haus auf. Während Sergei in seinem Schlafzimmer ein Bücherregal baute, fiel Gerasims Blick auf eine Anzeige in der Zeitung, in der es um den örtlichen Flohmarkt ging, dessen Verkauf am nächsten Tag enden würde. KOMMEN SIE ZUM ABSCHLUSSVERKAUF DES PERM FLEA-MARKTES; 50-75% AUF JEDEM PUNKT! LOS JETZT AB FEBRUAR 1. BIS 4. Februar. Gerasim interessierte sich für den Verkauf des Flohmarkts und forderte Sergei auf, vorbeizukommen. "Was ist es jetzt , Gerasim?" "Schauen Sie sich das an. Der Flohmarkt wird schließen." "Oh, wirklich? Das ist scheiße." "Ja, das tut es. Sie machen jedoch einen Verkauf für alle ihre Gegenstände. Da es morgen enden wird, wollen Sie sehen, was sie auf Lager haben?" "Sicher, warum nicht? Ich meine, wir könnten einen anständigen Ersatz für den verdammten Fernseher finden!" Als Sergei das Haus verließ, um ins Auto zu steigen, erzählte Gerasim Tomoko vom Flohmarkt. Sie stimmte zu, bei Alexander zu bleiben, während sie auf dem Flohmarkt waren. Schließlich verließ Gerasim das Haus und stieg in Sergeis Auto. Als sie den Park verließen, begannen Gerasim und Sergei darüber zu reden, was sie auf dem Flohmarkt kaufen sollten. "Also, gib mir ein paar Ideen, was wir auf dem Flohmarkt bekommen können." "Ein neuer Fernseher!" "Sergei, nur weil du die Lautstärketasten am Fernseher gedrückt hast, heißt das NICHT, dass wir eine neue bekommen müssen!" "Okay, okay. Außer dem Fernseher sollten wir Alexander ein paar Spielsachen und ein paar Bücher für das neue Bücherregal besorgen." "Okay, das hört sich gut an. Wenn Sie jedoch nach Artikeln suchen, holen Sie sich bitte einen Mixer! Alexander bittet immer wieder um Milchshakes, und ich möchte nicht jedes Mal in ein Fastfood-Restaurant gehen, wenn er das tut." "Verstanden! Oh, und was die Küche betrifft, wir brauchen ein paar zusätzliche Töpfe und Pfannen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie werden immer wieder von jemandem gestohlen!" "Nun, warum habe ich gesehen, dass du vor einer Woche mit beiden Pfannen aus dem Haus gelaufen bist?" "Ach halt den Mund." Nach ein paar Minuten Fahrt hatte Gerasim schließlich den Flohmarkt erreicht. Es befand sich auf einer Rasenfläche, die ein Wohnhaus aus der Sowjetzeit war und aus etwa dreißig Zelten bestand. Die Zelte hatten kleine Schilder auf der Oberseite, die darauf hinwiesen, was sie verkauften. Überraschenderweise waren für den Schlussverkauf eines Flohmarktes nicht viele Leute da. Gerasim nahm an, dass viele Leute auf den letzten Tag des Verkaufs warteten. Als sie aus dem Auto stiegen, ging Sergei auf den Markt und suchte nach einem Mixer und Küchenutensilien. Als Gerasim nach Spielzeug und Büchern suchte, stieß er auf den Videobereich des Marktes. Es gab drei Tische voller Kartons mit unzähligen VHS-Kassetten und DVDs. Sie reichten von nahezu makellosen christlichen Zeichentrick-DVDs über VHS-Kassetten einer klassischen Fernsehsendung bis hin zu Blu-Rays, die eine HD-Version eines mittelmäßigen Films enthalten. Aus jeder Schachtel fiel ihm jedoch nur einer auf. Es war eine mittelgroße Schachtel, randvoll mit Bändern und DVDs, die für 165 Rubel verkauft wurde. Als Gerasim näher kam, ging ein lettischer Mann, der gebrochenes Englisch sprach, zum Tisch. "Du willst eine Schachtel mit Video, ja?" "Ähm, sicher. Es sieht ziemlich passend für ein Kind aus." "Oh, du sagst das über Box? Nun, ich lasse dich wissen, dass ich durch die ganze Box gehe und Bänder werfe, die für Kinder erotisch oder blutig sein könnten! Ich kann dir entferntes Videoband geben, aber das hängt davon ab, wie schlecht du von den Eltern bist sind, kostet es zusätzliche 32 Rubel! " "Nun, ich werde die Schachtel ohne die entfernten Bänder kaufen." "Gut, gut! Ich hoffe du hast die besten Aussichten!" Nachdem Gerasim dem Letten zwei 100-Rubel-Scheine ausgehändigt hatte, nahm er die Schachtel mit. Sobald er es jedoch tat, raste der Lette so schnell er konnte vom Flohmarkt weg. Gerasim hatte einige Vermutungen, schob sie jedoch beiseite, da die Schachtel mit Bändern und DVDs für Alexander gut genug aussah. Danach holte Gerasim einige Bücher für Sergeis Bücherregal und stieg ins Auto. Nach einer Weile kam Sergei mit einem modernen Mixer, einigen Küchenutensilien und einem neuen Fernseher vorbei. "Verdammt, Sergei." "Was?" "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst keinen Fernseher bekommen! Manchmal denke ich, du machst das nur, um mich wütend zu machen." "Es tut mir leid, aber ich finde es eine gute Idee, einen Fernseher für Alexander zu haben." "Oh, okay. Entschuldigung! Jetzt, wo wir unsere Sachen haben, sollen wir gehen?" "Ja!" Sergei öffnete die Tür zum Kofferraum und legte ihre Einkäufe hinein. Während sie nach Hause gingen, erzählte Gerasim Sergej von dem Mann mit der Kiste. "Als ich Spielzeug gefunden habe, hat mir ein komischer Typ eine Schachtel mit Bändern und DVDs verkauft." "Warum würdest du sagen, dass er komisch war?" "Er klang verdächtig-" "Ja, also? Jeder hier hört sich wahrscheinlich verdächtig an, heh!" "Nun, als ich die Kiste weggenommen habe, ist ihm der Flohmarkt ausgegangen!" "Wirklich? In diesem Fall hätte er vielleicht zu einem Geschäftstreffen gehen müssen." "Ich glaube nicht. Vielleicht musste er ein letztes Ding verkaufen, bevor er ging." "In Anbetracht dessen, dass er dir eine Schachtel mit Videos für Kinder verkauft hat, könnte er der Bruder von Freddricks Onkel sein!" "Hah! Du hast einen guten Punkt, Sergei!" Bald kamen beide nach Hause und brachten ihre Einkäufe. Während Gerasim versuchte, den Mixer aufzustellen, steckte Sergei den alten Fernseher aus und ersetzte ihn durch den, den er auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft hatte. Sergei dachte bei sich, wenn er den Fernseher schnell genug ausgetauscht hätte, würde Gerasim kein bisschen bemerken. Leider hatte Gerasim den Mixer schneller aufgestellt, als Sergei erwartet hatte, und ihn dabei erwischt, wie er den alten Fernseher herausnahm. "Oh, verdammt noch mal." "Ah, Scheiße! Gerasim, tu so, als hättest du nichts gesehen!" "Ja, als könnte ich nicht sehen, dass Sie den angeblich kaputten Fernseher durch einen besseren aus zweiter Hand ersetzen!" "Also kann ich Alexander den alten nicht geben?" "Okay, das macht Sinn. An manchen Tagen benimmst du dich wie die unausgereifteste Göre, sage ich dir!" Als Gerasim zu gehen begann, warf Sergei eine weitere Beleidigung aus. "Nicht als wärst du besser!" Schließlich ersetzte Sergei den Fernseher und gab den alten an Gerasim. Er forderte ihn auf, ihn in Alexanders Zimmer zu stellen. Während Gerasim dies tat, ging Sergei die Kiste durch, um zu sehen, ob dort verlorene Folgen von Fernsehsendungen zu sehen waren. Zu seiner Enttäuschung enthielt die Schachtel nur Vintage-Kindershows und sonst nichts. Als er jedoch am Boden der Kiste ankam, sah er eine DVD mit der Aufschrift "DOKUMENTAR ÜBER GLÜCKLICHE APPY". Er konnte nur vermuten, dass Gerasim bei diesem für das Fernsehen gedachten Dokumentarfilm von 2015 geholfen hatte. Als Gerasim zurückkam, erzählte ihm Sergei von der Scheibe. "Also hast du durch die Kiste geschaut, was?" "Ja. Ich fand nichts zu blutig. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat jeder, dem die Schachtel gehörte, seine Happy Appy-Dokumentation hier gelassen!" "Warte, was? Gib mir das!" Gerasim nahm die Scheibe aus Sergeis Hand. "Hm, das muss der Dokumentarfilm sein, bei dessen Erstellung und Veröffentlichung ich mitgeholfen habe." "Ich bin überrascht, dass diese Creepos dich nicht mehr verfolgt haben, als es zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt wurde." "Heh. Wie auch immer, sei nicht zu nervös, Sergei. Es hätte versehentlich dort reingelegt werden können." "Ich weiß nicht. Dieser lettische Mann könnte ein verkleideter Popov sein!" "Ja, genau." "Oh, na ja. Da die Schachtel in Ordnung ist, gebe ich sie Alexander, damit er sie durchsuchen kann." Als Gerasim die Dokumentendiskette wegnahm, entschloss sich Sergei, die Schachtel mitzunehmen. Er ging in Alex 'Zimmer, wo er es auf den Boden stellte. "Was ist das, Onkel Sergei?" "Na ja, es sind ein paar Videos, die wir für einen ziemlich günstigen Preis gekauft haben." "Wow, wirklich? Wie viel war es?" "Äh, ich glaube 160 Rubel." "Wow, dafür billig? Danke, Onkel Sergei!" "Oh, danke mir nicht. Danke deinem Vater, da er derjenige war, der es gekauft hat." "Das werde ich später. Auch dann, danke." "He, du bist willkommen, Kleiner!" Als Sergei den Raum verließ, suchte Alexander in der Kiste nach einem Video, das er sich ansehen konnte. Da auf dem Fernseher bereits ein VHS- und ein DVD-Player installiert waren, musste Alex Gerasim nicht darum kümmern, zwei Player in den Fernseher einzubauen. Die Box enthielt hauptsächlich Videos für Kinder unter 8 Jahren, wie VeggieTales, Blue's Clues und Handy Manny. Es gab ein paar Shows, die so aussahen, als würden sie ihn unterhalten, aber größtenteils hielt Alex die Schachtel für einen Witz! Irgendwann war er am Boden der Kiste angelangt, als er ein einzelnes CD-Etui fand, auf dem sich kein Etikett befand. Er war neugierig auf den Inhalt und öffnete ihn. Darin befand sich eine der wenigen Bootlegs in der Schachtel. Alex wollte es wegwerfen, als er das Etikett darauf sah. Es hieß "HAPPY APPY THE PRINCIPAL UND VIER WEITERE EPISODEN". Zuerst dachte Alexander nicht zu sehr an die Scheibe. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, wie Gerasim ihm Geschichten über eine Show namens Happy Appy erzählte, in die er verwickelt war. Das einzige, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass Gerasim ihm streng gesagt hatte, er solle sich nie auf die Show einlassen. Alex verließ sein Schlafzimmer, um seinem Vater von der CD zu erzählen. Schließlich kam er in Gerasims Schlafzimmer. "Papa?" "Ja, Alexander?" "Was ist das?" Gerasim wurde die DVD ausgehändigt, die Alex in der Nähe des Fernsehers gefunden hatte. Er warf einen Blick darauf und als er das Etikett sah, öffneten sich Gerasims Augen weit. "Alex, könntest du den Raum für ein bisschen verlassen?" "Ja Vater." Als Alex den Raum verließ, versuchte Gerasim sein Bestes, um sicherzustellen, dass er keine Dinge sah. Er rieb sich die Augen und trank Kaffee, aber das Etikett der DVD änderte sich kein bisschen. Schließlich gab Gerasim auf, aber er konnte es kein bisschen glauben. Im Gegensatz zu den Zeiten, als er herausfand, dass Staffeln 2 und 3 existierten, war er absolut verblüfft darüber, wie sie die Folgen machten. Da Happy's Fun Riot eine Woche vor dem Überfall stattfand, hatten die Follower nur sehr wenig Zeit, um fünf 30-minütige Episoden der dritten Staffel zu drehen. Sie mussten also nach dem Überfall fertig sein. Er seufzte und wusste, dass er sie früher oder später ansehen musste. Er hat beschlossen, es morgen zu tun. Einen Tag später zog sich Gerasim aus dem Bett und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinunter. Zum Glück arbeitete Sergei bei ER-Telecom und Tomoko schlief, sodass Gerasim der Meinung war, dass er keine Probleme hatte, die Folgen zu sehen. Nachdem er die CD in den DVD-Player des Fernsehers eingelegt hatte, schaltete er sowohl den Player als auch den Fernseher ein und wurde sofort mit der ersten Folge, Happy the Principal, begrüßt. Kapitel 2 Nach den ersten gespielten Credits, die nicht wie The Happy Appy Movie oder Fun Riot herumflimmerten, zeigte es der Schule, dass Happy und Freddrick in der vorherigen Episode angegriffen haben. Um die Schule herum standen viele Polizeiautos, die versuchten, die überlebenden Kinder aus der Gegend zu bringen. Es dauerte zwei Minuten, bis einige Monate später die Schule wieder normal wurde. Im Hintergrund dieser Szene ist der Freedom Tower, der im Happy's Circus (Redux) zu sehen ist, fast fertiggestellt. Freddrick und Happy lehnen an einer Mauer in der Nähe der Schule. "Hey, Happy. Ich habe eine Idee", sagte Freddrick. "Erinnerst du dich, als wir diese Schule angegriffen haben?" Happy wendet sich an Freddrick und sagt: "Natürlich tue ich das!" "Nun, wir sollten die Schulleiter dieser Schule werden. Es wird einfacher sein, Kinder zu töten!" "Das ist eine großartige Idee! Aber wie können wir das machen? Du hast keinen Abschluss und wir werden von der Polizei gesucht!" "Einfach. Wir ändern unsere Identität und töten diese Narren!" Die beiden warteten bis in die Nacht, als die Schulleiter die Schule verließen. Freddrick und Happy rannten zu ihnen und schnitten ihnen schweigend die Kehlen auf. Sie schleppten ihre Körper zu Happys schwarzem Van, wo Freddrick sie in einer fünfminütigen Szene ermordete. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sah Gerasim einen Mord von Freddrick. Er wusste, dass er sich übergeben würde - seine Toleranz für extreme Blutungen hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre verringert -, also musste er die DVD stoppen. Nachdem er die CD herausgenommen hatte, griff er nach einem Marker, markierte das Happy Appy-Etikett und schrieb "SERIAL MOM" auf die CD. Er tat dies, um Sergei zu verärgern, da einer seiner am wenigsten bevorzugten Filme Serial Mom war. Gerasim schnappte sich eine DVD-Spindel und legte die Disc zwischen zwei DVDs, so dass Sergei es nicht leicht fand. Gerasim versprach sich, dass er es heute Abend sehen würde, wenn sowohl Sergei als auch Tomoko schliefen. "Nachdem Happy sich um einige Kinder in seinem Büro gekümmert hat, rennen er und Freddrick aus dem Gebäude, Freddrick hält ein brennendes Streichholz. Freddrick wirft das brennende Streichholz in die Schule und es brennt knusprig." Schließlich, als die Schule niedergebrannt war, wandte sich Happy der Kamera zu und sagte: "Die Verantwortung für Kinder macht mich zu einer sehr glücklichen App!" Die DVD ging zur zweiten Folge auf der CD, die "Helping Kids" hieß. Gerasim erwartete, dass die Folge Happy enthalten würde, das diesmal tatsächlich Kindern hilft. Nachdem das Intro beendet war, kam es zu Happy auf einer Wiese, der mit übertriebenem Bronx-Akzent zu sprechen begann. "Hey Kinder, ich bin Happy Appy. Möchtest du eine Lektion lernen?" Fünf Sekunden lang bewegte sich seine Puppe nicht. "Okay, hier ist eine Mathematikstunde! Zwei plus zwei ist vier, zwei plus zwei ist vier. Zwei, zwei, vier, vier ..." Schließlich schlief Happy ein. "Weißt du, ich möchte heute einer Menge Kinder helfen! Mal sehen, wer Hilfe braucht, oder?" "Zeigt ein Bild von ungefähr zehn enthaupteten Köpfen in einer Reihe in einem Aschenkeller. Ein Schild in deutscher Sprache ist abgebildet. "Hallo, kleines Mädchen! Wie heißt du?" Zeigt Mädchen Pappausschnitt. "Ich bin Emmy!" Geht zurück zu Happy. "Nun, Emmy, liebst du deine Freunde sehr?" "Nein." "Ich schlage vor, du solltest sie töten!" Ein Lied spielt. "Wenn du deine Freunde nicht magst, nimm eine Säge und töte sie! Töte deine Freunde, töte deine Freunde, töte sie im Schlaf! " Happy starrt 20 Sekunden lang in die Kamera. Er beginnt vierzig Sekunden lang, deutsche Sachen in die Kamera zu sprechen. " FÜR ZUKÜNFTIGE EPISODEN-REFERENZEN Happy the Sergeant "Happy wird zum Drill Sergeant der US Army und bildet eine Gruppe von Soldaten aus. Dann ruft Happy seinen alten Kumpel Freddrick herbei und sie fahren die Soldaten in ein Gebiet außerhalb der Basis und teilen ihnen mit, dass sie zum Schießstand gehen. Als sie dort ankommen, zieht Freddrick ein Thompson SMG heraus und massakriert die Soldaten. Dann kommt die Polizei und Happy und Freddrick verstecken sich in einem Busch. " Glücklich der General "Happy und Forenzik töten den Basisgeneral, um Generäle der Basis zu werden. Dann nehmen sie alle Soldaten und töten sie und ersetzen die Soldaten durch Anhänger, um die USA zu verwüsten. Aber die Polizei kommt und versucht, sie aufzuhalten. Dann Happy." , Forenzik und die restlichen Anhänger fliehen alle in Hubschraubern, als die Basis brennt. " Kapitel 3 (MEHR SPÄTER HINZUFÜGEN) Nach einer Meile Flucht vor dem Flohmarkt hatte der Lette endlich das Versteck der Anhänger erreicht. Es war eine ehemalige Fabrik wie die Otiz Lenz Factory, die verrottet war, als das Geschäft der ehemaligen Eigentümer in Konkurs ging. Da es sich im ländlicheren Teil von Perm befand, kümmerten sich die Behörden nicht um den Ort, der sich in der Nähe des Industriegebiets befand. Als er den Eingang erreichte, stoppte ihn ein Anhänger. "Wer bist du?" "Es ist, äh, Andrejs Vitols! Ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten, die ich Meister Freddrick mitteilen muss!" "Mach schon, Andrejs!" Der Gefolgsmann öffnete die Tür und als er es tat, rannte Andrejs schnell und schreiend in das Gebäude. "MEISTER FREDDRICK! FREDDRICK! ICH HABE EINIGE NACHRICHTEN, DIE SIE HÖREN MÖCHTEN!" Freddrick erwachte, als Andrejs schrie. Schließlich verließ er sein Zimmer, das einen der großen Räume der Fabrik im Obergeschoss einnahm. Als er die Treppe hinunterging, erzählte Andrejs den Anhängern, was passiert war. Schließlich kam Freddrick zu Andrejs. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen verdammt guten Grund, warum Sie Ihren Meister um drei Uhr morgens aufgeweckt haben!" "Warum ja, ja, das tue ich! Also, erinnerst du dich, als du mir diese Schachtel mit Happy Appy-Episoden gegeben hast?" "Ja." "Nun, ich habe es an jemanden verkauft, und du wirst nicht glauben, wer es bekommen hat!" "Oh, das ist großartig! Hören Sie das, alle? Wir haben wieder jemanden in Happy Appy involviert!" Die Follower fingen an zu jubeln. Sie wollten sich nicht nur darüber ärgern, wer die DVD gekauft hatte, sondern sie konnten den Vorgang immer wieder wiederholen, ohne erwischt zu werden. Freddrick redete weiter mit Andrejs. "Also, wer ist der glückliche Empfänger der DVD?" "Leider scheint es ... Gerasim zu sein." "Gerasim? GERASIM? GODDAMNIT, ANDREJS!" Wütend warf Freddrick einen Tisch über den Fabrikboden und packte Andrejs. "HÖREN SIE MIR ZU! DIESE BOX HAT DEN GLEICHEN GEGANGEN, DER UNSERE FEINE GRUPPE NUR ZERSTÖRT! DIE FAKT, DASS SIE ... IHM DIE BOX VERKAUFT HABEN, IST, WIE IHM EINEN ERSTEN SQUAD MIT FEHLERHAFTEN PISTOLEN EIN MINIGUN ZU GEBEN!" "Meister! Es tut mir leid!" "Dafür werde ich dich töten! JANTO, gib mir mein Messer. Es ist Zeit, diesen Ficker zu töten!" Als Janto sich ein paar Folterwerkzeuge schnappte, hielten mehrere Anhänger Andrejs an einer Wand fest. Schließlich lief Janto zu Freddrick und gab ihm die Werkzeuge, zu denen Freddrick zu Andrejs lief. Gerade als er ihn ermorden wollte, griff Janto ein. "Warte, FREDDRICK!" "Was ist es jetzt, Janto?" "Wäre es nicht eine gute Idee, wenn du zu Gerasims Haus gehst und seine Familie im Schlaf tötest?" "Ja, das haben wir schon mal versucht und am Ende haben wir zehn Follower wegen ihm verloren!" "Nun, wenn ich aus Sicherungsgründen gehen würde, würdest du sie töten?" "Hm ... Du hast ein bisschen recht, Janto. Es wäre einfacher und macht viel mehr Spaß. Lass den Letten frei, meine Gefolgsleute! Ich werde ihn morgen persönlich töten." Die Anhänger ließen Andrejs los, der in die Schatten der Fabrik trat. Als die Followers die Gegend verließen, um ihre täglichen Aufgaben zu erledigen, unterhielten sich Freddrick und Janto. "Also, wann sollten wir Gerasim töten, Meister? Ich meine, er wird einen weiteren beschissenen Blog starten!" "Ich denke, morgen Abend ist die beste Zeit. Es ist etwas zu spät, um mit dem Töten von vier Menschen zu beginnen." "Guter Punkt, Meister. Ich werde alle Waffen finden, die ich in der Fabrik finden kann." Es war ein Tag später, als Freddrick anfing, den Mord zu planen. Neben ihm standen Janto, Andrejs und zwei neue Anhänger, Radoslav Hrabe und Ian Roy. "Also, ich habe Sie alle hier versammelt, um zu besprechen, wie Janto und ich die Familie Jakowlew ermorden sollen. Irgendwelche Ideen? Ian, haben Sie eine?" "In der Tat, Meister Freddrick! Ich fange an zu denken, dass die Entführung und Ermordung von Menschen zu viel Chaos macht. Wir sollten sie sofort töten?" "Nicht schlecht, Ian, nicht schlecht. Wie geht es dir, Radoslav?" "Radoslav sagt, wir brauchen Waffen, die wir normalerweise nicht benutzen, wie Vorschlaghammer, Skalpell und Bohrer." "Sehr kreativ! Janto, was sagst du?" "Wir sollten einfach an unserer alten brutalen Mordroutine festhalten. Wenn wir sie ändern, wird es ein Chaos werden, wissen Sie?" "Okay, also hier ist, wie wir diesen Mord anrichten. Ich werde in ihr Haus gehen und sie an Ort und Stelle ermorden, wie wir es normalerweise mit unseren Opfern tun. Dieses Mal werde ich einen Vorschlaghammer, ein Skalpell verwenden und herumbohren . Wie klingt das?" "Radoslav sagt, das hört sich gut an!" "Nicht schlecht, Master Freddrick! Ich bin sicher, Janto würde dem zustimmen, oder?" "Uh-huh. Ian, du bist schon ein großartiges Mitglied." "Danke, Janto." Ein paar Stunden später, nachdem er Andrejs ermordet hatte, stieg Freddrick in Jantos 1985er Ford F-150 ein. Es wurde dunkelblau gestrichen, um der Farbe der Nacht zu entsprechen. Schließlich erreichten die beiden das Haus, in dem sich die Jakowlew befanden. Als er ausstieg, überprüfte Freddrick die Fenster des Hauses, um festzustellen, welche geöffnet waren. Zum Glück für ihn wurde das Küchenfenster versehentlich offen gelassen und er stieg ins Haus. Er schlich durch die Flure des Hauses und versuchte, kein Geräusch zu machen. Schließlich erreichte er Gerasims Schlafzimmer. Freddrick schnappte sich ein Kissen auf dem Boden und schlich sich zu Tomoko. Kapitel 4 Als er aufwachte, hatte Gerasim das Gefühl im Magen, dass sich jemand in seinem Schlafzimmer befand. Es war möglicherweise Sergei, der versuchte, ihn und Tomoko wieder zu erschrecken. Es gab auch seinen armseligen Nachbarn, Lazar Ivanov, der sich oft in sein Haus schlich, um nach Ersatznahrungsmitteln zu fragen. Es war ihm egal, wer es war, solange es kein Anhänger war. Nach einer Weile schlief er wieder ein, aber ein Geräusch von der anderen Seite des Bettes weckte ihn. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was los war. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass jemand seine Frau erwürgte! Da er wusste, dass jemand, der mit Freddrick verwandt war, im Raum war, fuhr er fort, den Anhänger anzurufen. "Hey, du! Komm hol mich stattdessen!" Der Mann drehte den Kopf zu Gerasim. Er sprach mit einer Stimme mittleren Alters mit deutschem Akzent. "Okay, aber bleib diesmal still!" Es war die Stimme, die Gerasim in seinem Leben nie wieder zu hören gehofft hatte. Es war Freddrick Gorgote. Als sich die Gestalt langsam auf Gerasim zubewegte, konnten beide das schwere Atmen von Tomoko hören, der nach dem Ersticken von Freddrick um Luft rang. Gerasim hatte eines im Sinn; lass ein Messer Freddrick ein für alle Mal töten. Immerhin war Freddrick in seinem Haus, und Gerasim hatte die Waffen, um ihn zu töten. Als er den Flur entlang ging, schrie Freddrick mit sarkastischer Stimme. "Gerasim, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du still bleiben sollst! Ich sehe, dass du wie immer kriegerisch bist. Nun, dieser Mord wird so viel Spaß machen!" Dies weckte Sergei, der sofort glaubte, dass Gerasim einen weiteren seiner Low-Budget-Horrorfilme ansah, wie Puppet Master 13: Rise of Leech Woman. Sobald er jedoch den deutschen Ton der Stimme hörte, erstarrte er bei der Tatsache, dass Freddrick im Haus war. Bald erreichte Gerasim das Wohnzimmer. Freddrick erreichte eine Sekunde nach Gerasim das Wohnzimmer, was für einen über 50-jährigen Mann beeindruckend war. Als Freddrick anfing, Gerasim in die Enge zu treiben, sprach er mit monotoner Stimme darüber, wie Gerasim getötet werden würde. "Nun, es sieht so aus, als ob du endlich dein Ende erreicht hast. Du bist dem Schicksal so oft ausgewichen, dass es selbst den übelsten Mördern Angst macht! Aber wie ein alter Mann in der Vergangenheit sagte, kannst du das Schicksal nicht bekämpfen. Jetzt werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du stirbst, damit wir in Ruhe morden können! Oh, sobald ich deine Augäpfel aushöhle, werde ich kochen und sie essen. Ich werde dich in winzige Stücke schneiden und wir werden kochen sie mögen den Schöpfer von PETA! Wir werden einige bessere Folterungen für Ihre Frau und HURRRRRK tun! " Freddrick konnte seine blutige Rede nicht beenden, als Gerasims Küchenmesser Freddrick in den Magen stach. Wer auch immer das Messer hielt, zog es heraus und stach noch zweimal auf Freddrick ein. Danach fiel Freddrick zu Boden und befleckte ihn mit seinem Blut. Gerasim wollte gerade Freddricks Körper untersuchen, als die Person, die ihn erstochen hatte, nach vorne trat. Es war Tomoko! Gerasim schaute auf die Leiche und sah zu Tomoko auf. Sergei kam auch ins Wohnzimmer und sah Freddricks Leiche. "Heilige Scheiße! Was ist passiert?" sagte Sergej, als er zu der Leiche rannte. "Sie hat Freddrick getötet", sagte Gerasim. "Das ist unmöglich! Ich meine, wäre er nicht hinterhältiger?" "Freddrick hat versucht, sie zu töten, während ich schlief!" "Oh, okay. Wir müssen die Polizei rufen. Schnell, denn Freddrick könnte noch am Leben sein!" Sergei rannte zum Telefon und begann die 112 zu wählen. Gerasim und Tomoko rannten ebenfalls zum Telefon. Schließlich wurde Sergei mit der örtlichen Polizei verbunden und erzählte ihnen, dass Freddrick sie erneut angriff. In ein paar Minuten traf die Polizei ein. Gerasim wollte nach Freddricks Leiche sehen, aber sie fehlte. Stattdessen sah er eine Blutspur, die außerhalb des Hauses verlief. Er fing an, ihm zu folgen und erreichte schließlich einen hohen Baum in der Nähe seines Hauses, wo der Pfad anhielt. Auf dem Weg dorthin waren Reifenspuren. Gerasim nahm an, dass jemand Freddricks Leiche wegnahm, aber wen? Schließlich identifizierte die Polizei die Szene. Sie nahmen ein paar Blutproben von dem Messer, mit dem Tomoko Freddrick erstochen hatte, und eine Jacke, die er trug. Die Polizei untersuchte auch den Bereich, in dem die Blutspur anhielt, und stellte fest, dass sich auf der Straße, die vom Haus wegführte, Reifenschmutzspuren befanden. Es kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Fahrzeug, das Freddricks Leiche wegnahm, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus kam. Gerasim stieg in eines der Autos, um den Reifen zu folgen, aber nach zwei Blocks hörten die Schmutzflecken auf. Was sie jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass die Anhänger Freddrick zu ihrem Versteck brachten und versuchten, ihn zu operieren. Als sich die drei um das Telefon drängten, wusste Freddrick, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt war, um sich von ihnen zu entfernen und zu dem Versteck zurückzukehren, das die Anhänger regelmäßig benutzten. Er ging den Flur hinunter, der zum Wohnzimmer führte, und erreichte die Tür, um das Haus zu verlassen. Freddrick kroch, bis er sich dem Fahrzeug näherte, in das er kam. Janto drehte den Kopf herum, um den kriechenden, blutenden Körper von Freddrick zu sehen. Er rannte aus dem Truck und sagte: "Meister, geht es dir gut?" Freddrick hustete und sagte: "Ja, du Narr! Du musst mich zum Versteck bringen und diese verdammten Stichwunden reparieren!" "Was hat sie verursacht?" "Diese hässliche Frau von Gerasim!" "Wirklich? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es nicht Gerasim war, um ehrlich zu sein." "Ja, okay, jetzt bring mich in den Truck!" Janto hob Freddrick auf und setzte ihn auf den Fahrersitz des Lastwagens. Er rannte hinein und fuhr los. Der Lastwagen fuhr so schnell, wie es das Tempolimit erlaubte, damit Freddrick nicht ausblutete und starb. Nach fünf Minuten Fahrt erreichten sie das Versteck. Einige Anhänger waren draußen und fragten sich, warum Janto nicht mit irgendwelchen Körpern zurückkam. Janto holte schließlich Freddrick aus dem Fahrzeug und die Anhänger waren entsetzt über den Zustand, in dem sich ihr Anführer befand. Sie legten Freddricks verletzten Körper auf eine provisorische Bahre aus Metall und Kissen. Im Wettlauf gegen die Uhr betraten die Follower den Operationssaal des Gebäudes, in dem Janto den Chirurgen der Gruppe, den in der Slowakei geborenen Tesarik Dionýz, anschrie. Er rannte schnell hinüber, packte seine Werkzeugtasche und machte sich an die Arbeit an Freddricks Wunden. Über 30 Follower drängten sich in den Raum, was Tesarik interessanterweise kein bisschen störte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gelang es ihm, die Wunden zu schließen, und Freddrick begann sich zu stabilisieren. Da er von seinen Wunden geheilt war, beschloss Freddrick, nicht zu reden, wenn es die Wunden verschlimmern könnte. Es war ein paar Tage später, als die Anhänger wieder von Freddrick hörten. "Tesarik?" "Ja?" "Könntest du herkommen?" Als Tesarik rüberlief, wurde er zum Anblick von Freddrick begrüßt, ohne sein Hemd auszuziehen. "Was ist es, Meister Freddrick?" "Ich beginne zu denken, dass diese Wunden anfangen sich zu infizieren." "Warum denkst du das, Meister?" "Nun, warum siehst du nicht so aus, du vieräugiger Slowake?" Tesarik rannte zu dem Tisch, auf dem Freddrick lag. Sobald er darüber hinweg war, sah Tesarik, dass die Stichwunden, obwohl sie zugenäht waren, anfingen, gewalttätig auszusehen. "Oh Scheiße, Freddrick. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut. Ich werde sehen, ob ich versuchen kann, die Infektion in ein paar Tagen zu verlangsamen." "Okay." Als Tesarik wegging, hatte er viele Gedanken im Kopf. Freddrick war auf dem Tisch verwundbar, daher wäre es leicht, ihn einzuschläfern. Er hatte keine Waffen an und die Skalpelle waren zu weit weg, als dass er sie hätte erreichen können. Wenn jedoch ein Anhänger davon erfuhr, würde Tesarik auf eine Weise getötet werden, die ihn angewidert hätte! Nachdem er sich ein paar Minuten entschieden hatte, kam ihm eine Idee. Er würde Freddrick während der Operation mit einem kürzlich entdeckten Gift vergiften und den Anhängern mitteilen, dass die infizierten Wunden an seinem Körper ihn getötet haben. Es war zu perfekt. Einen Tag vor der geplanten Operation hatte Tesarik etwa 70 Milliliter des Giftes von einem Freund gekauft, der einen Teil davon kürzlich bei einem Mord verwendet hatte. Obwohl es sehr teuer war - ungefähr 600 Dollar für die Charge -, würde es die Arbeit besser machen als jedes andere Gift. Kurz bevor er zur Operation ging, griff Tesarik nach drei Nadeln aus einer nahe gelegenen Schublade. Er füllte zwei der Nadeln mit Anästhesie und die andere mit Gift. Da beide Flüssigkeiten klar und farblos waren, wusste Tesarik, dass die Follower glauben würden, dass alle drei Nadeln den gleichen Inhalt hatten. Eine Stunde später war es endlich Zeit für Tesarik, eine Operation an Freddricks infizierten Wunden durchzuführen. Während er die giftige Nadel mit einem Sharpie markierte, ging sein Bruder Tomas in sein Zimmer. "Hey, Tesa." "Ja, was ist es?" "Was machst du mit diesen Nadeln?" "Nun, Sie haben die Nachricht gehört, dass Freddricks Wunden anfangen, gangränös zu werden." "Oh, also wirst du ihn operieren? Das beantwortet meine Frage überhaupt nicht." "Die Nadeln enthalten Anästhesie. Ich möchte die allgemeinen Schmerzen, die Freddrick während der Operation verspürt, auf ein Minimum beschränken. Könnten Sie jetzt bitte gehen?" "Okay gut." Nachdem Tesarik die Nadeln in seine Umhängetasche gesteckt hatte, betrat er schließlich den Operationssaal und schloss die baufällige Tür. Nachdem Tesarik von Freddrick begrüßt worden war, begann er, seine chirurgischen Instrumente ordentlich auf einem Tablett in der Nähe auszurichten. Er wartete, bis Freddrick von etwas abgelenkt war, und griff schnell nach der giftigen Nadel. Gerade als Tesarik den Schuss verabreichen wollte, begann Freddrick einige Zweifel über den Inhalt des Schusses zu haben. "Warte, bevor du mir den Schuss gibst ..." "Ja, Meister Freddrick?" "Warum zum Teufel sollte ich es nehmen? Du hättest das verdammte Ding vergiften können, soweit ich weiß!" "Im Gegensatz zu einigen Idioten in diesen Tagen kenne ich Cyanid aus Codein! Wenn ich die Nadel vergiften würde, würde ich nicht mit dir reden!" "Ja, ja. Lass uns einfach damit fertig werden." Tesarik injizierte die Nadel in der Nähe von Freddricks Wunde und begann langsam, das Gift zu injizieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm er die Nadel heraus und warf sie in den Mülleimer. "Also, Meister Freddrick, sollen wir mit dieser Operation beginnen?" "Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich Gerasim nach diesem Vorfall den Hals reißen will. Lass es uns tun!" Kapitel 5 Sobald er aufhörte zu reden, begann Tesarik, die Wunden zu operieren. Freddrick spürte ein paar Sekunden lang, wie etwas Licht auf seinem Bauch brannte. Das Gift hatte jedoch begonnen, seine Nerven zu beruhigen und Freddrick vom Stechen zu befreien. "Warte, Tesa! Warum kann ich dein Skalpell nicht fühlen?" "Beruhige dich, okay? Es ist nur die Anästhesie." Nach drei Minuten hatte Tesarik einen Teil der infizierten Haut entfernt. Freddrick wurde langsam müde von dem Gift, das einige seiner Organe zu schließen begann. Eine Minute verging und er war am Rande des Todes. "Weißt du, ich glaube ich gehe schlafen, Tesarik." "Das ist eine kluge Idee, Meister. Es wird wahrscheinlich mehr Schmerz beseitigen." Freddrick schloss zum letzten Mal die Augen, als Tesarik seine Wunde nicht mehr operierte. Um sicherzugehen, dass er tot war, versuchte Tesarik, Freddricks Puls zu spüren. Eine Minute verging und er fühlte überhaupt keinen Puls. Tesarik wollte voller Freude um den Körper des ehemaligen Anführers der Anhänger tanzen. Seit die Follower 2021 seine Freundin getötet hatten, wollte er sich immer an ihnen rächen. Alles, was er jetzt tun musste, war, einen Anhänger in der Nähe glauben zu lassen, er sei noch in Betrieb. Um die Zeit totzuschlagen, summte er leise die Melodie zu Lightning Over the Tatras. Fünf Minuten waren vergangen, als Tesarik wusste, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt für ihn war, zu erklären, dass Freddrick an seinen Wunden gestorben war. Zuvor reinigte er die giftige Nadel und wischte die Sharpie-Markierung ab. Schließlich kniete er sich an die Seite des Operationstisches und machte weinende Geräusche. Einer der jüngeren Anhänger, der Jack Tabachi hieß, aß einen Chicken Pot Pie, als er Weinen hörte. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste und machte sich ein schreckliches Bild. Freddrick lag tot auf dem Tisch, und Tesarik weinte neben ihm. Jack ging in einem geschockten Zustand langsam zum Operationstisch. "W-was zum Teufel ist passiert?" „Oh, du kannst es nicht glauben! Ich habe versucht, seine Wunden zu heilen, aber sie waren viel zu infiziert, um geheilt zu werden! "Nein! Das kann nicht passieren!" "Ich habe mein Bestes versucht, Jack! Das habe ich wirklich getan!" "Ich weiß, ich weiß! Moment mal, ich erzähle Janto, was passiert ist." Als Jack aus dem Raum rannte, schrie er nach Janto, der damit beschäftigt war, mit Radoslav einen weiteren Mord zu planen. "J-JANTO!" "Was zur Hölle willst du, Tabachi? Ich versuche hier zu arbeiten!" "FREDDRICK'S DEAD!" "... W-was? Das ist unmöglich!" "Ist es nicht! Tesarik sagte mir, dass Freddricks Wunden so infiziert waren, dass es sein Herz erreicht hatte!" "Oh Scheiße. Gib mir eine Minute!" Janto fuhr fort, in die PA über Freddricks Tod zu schreien. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten waren fast hundert Follower im Operationssaal und weinten über Freddricks Körper. Nach dem Tod ihres geliebten Anführers würde man meinen, die Anhänger würden sich innerhalb einer Woche auflösen. Sie würden auch denken, dass sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen und Gerasim nicht mehr ärgern würden. Nun, so hat es überhaupt nicht funktioniert. Nachdem jeder Anhänger in der Gegend Freddrick seinen Respekt gezollt hatte, hielt Janto eine nächtliche Notsitzung mit Johnny Gorgote, Kwasi, Radoslav und zwölf weiteren Mitgliedern ab. "Ich habe Sie alle hier versammelt, um zu besprechen, was wir mit den Anhängern tun sollen. Wie Sie alle wissen, ist Freddrick an einer schwer infizierten Wunde gestorben." Eine Stimme von hinten sagte: "Oh, wirklich? Verdammt, ich werde ihn vermissen!" Janto antwortete "Ja, ja. Wie auch immer, wir müssen hier einige Reformationen durchführen. Zuerst müssen wir uns für einen neuen Führer entscheiden." Kwasi stand auf und machte ein Kompliment. "Nun, ich denke du solltest der Anführer sein. Ich meine, Freddrick mochte dich mehr als die meisten von uns!" "Danke, Kwasi. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich werde zu alt, um der Anführer der Anhänger zu sein. Ich meine, ich werde 50 in einem Monat sein!" Kwasi lächelte und antwortete: "Du bist immer noch der Beste, auch wenn du geboren wurdest, als Rameses der Pharao war!" "Halte den Mund, halt den Rand, Halt die Klappe!" Eine weibliche Stimme von hinten sagte: "Nun, wenn wir wollen, dass jüngere Menschen die Anführer der Anhänger sind, könnten wir eine Zeichnung machen, denke ich." "Oh, jetzt hört sich das gut an!" Janto erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu seinem nahe gelegenen Arbeitsbereich. Es war ein mit Papieren bedeckter Schreibtisch, auf dem die wöchentlichen Treffen der Anhänger seit 2014 aufgeführt waren. Er öffnete eine der Seitenschubladen und holte einen blau bedeckten Notizblock mit der Aufschrift "FOLLOWER LIST" heraus. Nachdem er sich ein Stück Papier und einen Stift geholt hatte, ging er zum Tisch und begann, den Namen und das Alter jedes Mitglieds aufzuschreiben, das unter 30 war. Dies dauerte 10 Minuten, aber den anderen Anhängern am Tisch fühlte es sich an wie eine Stunde. Es dauerte jedoch nur eine Minute, bis er die fünf jüngsten Mitglieder auf der Liste umrundete. Sie sind; HARDY SMYTHE - 17 JAHRE ALT GABRIELA JANSON - 18 JAHRE ALT CARL VINTER - 20 JAHRE ALT JACK TABACHI - 21 JAHRE ALT CLEMENTE VIGO - 23 JAHRE ALT "Okay, Leute, ich habe eine Liste der fünf jüngsten Mitglieder der Gruppe." Während Johnny Gorgote eine Zigarette aus dem Mund nahm, sagte er ruhig: "Cool. Also, wann wählen wir den neuen Anführer aus?" Die weibliche Stimme sagte: "Wir können es jetzt tun und es morgen ankündigen." Janto antwortete "Okay. Gib mir eine Sekunde." Er nahm eine Schere von seinem Schreibtisch und verwandelte in einer Minute die fünf Namen in Papierstreifen. Nachdem Janto Johnnys braunen Stetson gepackt hatte, faltete er die Papierstreifen zusammen und warf die Namen hinein. "Eigentlich", sagte Kwasi, "sollten wir von jedem Kandidaten fünf Kopien machen." Janto sagte grob: "Es ist eine schöne Idee, aber wir müssen uns für einen neuen Anführer entscheiden!" Schließlich fing Janto an, die fünf Namen zu mischen. Dies dauerte fünfzehn Sekunden, bis er hineinging und einen Namen herausholte. Die Anhänger im Raum waren neugierig, was Janto ausgesucht hatte. "Und die Wahl für den Anführer ... ist Jack Tabachi!" Sobald Janto den Gewinner der Verlosung bekannt gab, begannen die Follower im Raum zu streiten. "Dieser Idiot? Wirklich?" "Warum sollten wir Jackie als Anführer wählen? Hardy weiß zumindest, wie man ziemlich gute Sprengstoffe herstellt!" "Hah, das ist nichts im Vergleich zu Clemente. Ich glaube, er hat einmal einen Überfall auf eine schlecht bewachte Waffenkammer im Großen Mojave angeführt!" "Oh, du denkst, er ist gut? Carl kennt ein paar große Namen in der russischen Mafia, also wähle ihn!" "Leute, zumindest war es nicht Gabriela ..." "Sie ist wahrscheinlich besser als Jack!" "Kann ich meinen Hut zurück haben?" Für einen Mann, der etwas friedlich war, ärgerte ihn diese Art des Streits bis zum Äußersten. "DAS IST GENUG", schrie Janto. "ER IST DER EINE, DER AUSGEWÄHLT WURDE, UM UNSER NEUER FÜHRER ZU SEIN! Wenn du ihn nicht magst, kannst du ehrlich gesagt abhauen und sterben!" Radoslav fragte: "Nun, hat dieser Jack irgendwelche guten Faktoren?" Johnny erwiderte: "Heh, er ist ziemlich verrückt. Stell dir vor, ich bin jünger und leiser." Janto fügte hinzu: "Wenn ihr noch nicht überzeugt seid, kennt er das Layout von Perm sehr gut. Wir könnten sogar ein zweites Gebäude für die Arbeit bekommen ... Das heißt, wenn ihr aufhört, darüber zu streiten, dass er UNSER NEUER FÜHRER ist! sind alle entlassen. " Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war jeder Follower, der sich im Raum befand, gegangen, um entweder ins Bett zu gehen oder an etwas zu arbeiten. Nachdem er den Raum aufgeräumt hatte, stieg Janto in die Beschallungsanlage ein und bat Jack, in den Besprechungsraum zu kommen. Kapitel 6 Jack schärfte seine Messer mit einer Schleifscheibe, als er die folgende Meldung auf der Beschallungsanlage hörte. "Jack Tabachi, könnten Sie sich oben im Besprechungsraum melden? Ich wiederhole; Jack Tabachi, könnten Sie sich oben im Besprechungsraum melden? Danke." Die Nachricht gab Jack viel mehr Angst, als es hätte sein sollen. Als er das Rad abstellte und nach oben ging, konnte er sich nur fragen, was Janto zu ihm sagen würde. Seitdem sie eine große Anzahl von Mitgliedern getroffen haben, hatten die Follower ein auffällig unfaires System, das ihre Mitglieder anhand der Anzahl der Tötungen bewertet. Jede Woche tötete einer der Follower das niedrigste Mitglied auf der Liste. Da Jack nur drei Menschen ermordet hatte, rückte er immer näher daran, das Mitglied mit den niedrigsten Abschüssen zu werden. Jack schob seine Sorgen beiseite, klopfte an die Tür und fragte, ob er hereinkommen dürfe. "Eine Sekunde, Jack!" Schon bald öffnete Janto die Tür zum Besprechungsraum und bedeutete ihm, sich auf einen Sitz zu setzen. Zitternd packte Jack einen der rechten Stühle und setzte sich. Während er die Tür schloss, begann Janto mit ihm zu sprechen. "Wie Sie mit Sicherheit wissen, ist Freddrick an infizierten Wunden gestorben und hat uns von unserem größten Anführer befreit." "Ja, ja, du bringst mich um, um den Stress abzubauen. Mach einfach die ganze Hinrichtung schnell!" "Warum sollte ich dich hinrichten?" "Ich habe nur drei Menschen getötet, und ich werde sterben, wenn ich keinen weiteren Mord bekomme! Wenn das der Grund ist, warum ich hier bin, tu es schnell!" "Ich habe dich aber nicht aus diesem Grund hier angerufen." "Nun, warum hast du?" "Nach Freddricks Tod brauchten wir einen neuen Anführer, also haben wir eine Verlosung durchgeführt." "Okay, also?" "Du wurdest ausgewählt." Das hat Jack extrem aufgeregt. "Ja wirklich?" "Ja, wirklich. Es ist kein Versuch, dich zu töten, ehrlich." "Wow, das ist doch was! Aber ... ich habe das Gefühl, Johnny hätte ausgewählt werden sollen, weißt du?" "Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben jedoch die jüngsten Leute in der Gruppe ausgewählt, damit sie eine geringere Sterbewahrscheinlichkeit haben als beispielsweise Johnny oder ich." "Hm, das macht Sinn. Also ... kann ich jetzt gehen?" "Noch nicht. Bevor ich es den Nachfolgern ankündige, möchte ich ein Treffen mit Ihnen veranstalten, damit Sie sich daran gewöhnen können." Janto ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, griff erneut nach dem Notizblock und blätterte zur nächsten leeren Seite. "Also, hast du irgendwelche Ideen für die Anhänger, denen du folgen kannst?" "Nun, ich denke, dass der Name geändert werden sollte, weil wir Freddrick nicht mehr folgen. Nichts für ungut." "In Ordnung", sagte Janto, als er einige Dinge auf die Seite schrieb, "was denkst du, sollte unser neuer Name sein?" Es dauerte eine Weile, aber Jack hatte die perfekte Idee für den Namen. "Ich habe es verstanden! Wir werden Roundhouse Group genannt!" "Okay, wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen? Ich sage nur." "Nun, dieses Gebäude ist etwas rund, nicht wahr?" "Ah, ich verstehe. Also werden wir einen neuen Namen bekommen ... Irgendwelche Motivänderungen, die wir machen sollten?" "Ja, in der Tat! Da wir so gut wie jeden Happy Appy-Mitarbeiter getötet haben, sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren, Menschen in der Gegend zu töten." "Sehr gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass einige Roundhouser das gutheißen werden." "Eh, scheiß drauf. Außerdem können wir unsere Mitglieder immer noch Follower nennen, wenn du magst." "In Ordung." "Erinnerst du dich an das Maschinenteil, das aus der Otis Lenz Fabrik in Dumb Angel gestohlen wurde? Wenn du es nicht getan hast und du diesen Beitrag zum ersten Mal gesehen hast, habe ich ihn einfach der Seite hinzugefügt, auf der Gerasim zum geht Otis Lenz Fabrik Wie auch immer, die Maschinen werden verwendet, um einen Panzer zu bauen, der eigentlich nur ein gepanzerter Lastwagen mit einigen Modifikationen ist. Ja, sie werden wie Marvin Heemeyer durch die Stadt toben (nicht sicher, welcher). Ich wollte, dass die Followers / Roundhouse Group-Männer eine Art panzerähnliche Feuerkraft haben, aber nicht, dass sie einen tatsächlichen Panzer stehlen. Warum nicht eines mit der Otis Lenz Fabrikmaschinerie erstellen? " Kapitel 7 GERASIM ERHÄLT HIER DIE NACHRICHTEN ZU DEN FOLGENDEN. "Er entführt den Besitzer eines in hohem Alter, großen und schmutzigen Gebrauchtwarenladens. Sie nutzen das Hinterzimmer, um ihre Besprechungen zu beginnen. Was Happy Appy betrifft, wird ein neuer Synchronsprecher entführt. Gerasim glaubt, die Anhänger hätten sich aufgelöst, nachdem Freddrick gestorben ist, also lässt er es zu Seine Wache ist niedergeschlagen. Aber sie machen sich das zunutze ... " Kapitel 8 DAS FOLLOWERS LIMIT WIRD HIER SEIN. "Tabachi stimmt zu, dass es mit 210 ein wenig zu viele Follower gibt. Er beschließt, ein Spaßlimit zu erstellen. Das maximale Limit für überlebende Follower ist 225. Dies schließt alte oder wichtige Follower wie Jack, Janto, Johnny und nicht ein Wenn sich ein Mann, eine Frau oder eine Gruppe von Personen den Verfolgern anschließt, der Betrag jedoch das Limit von 225 überschreitet, beginnt das "Freddrick Fun Raffle". Jeder Verfolger, der nicht der ursprünglichen Gruppe von 2011 angehört, die für die Verfolger von entscheidender Bedeutung ist, oder wenn die Gruppe verlassen hat, wird ihr Name in eine riesige Glasschüssel gelegt, in der Freddrick nach Namen sucht. Die Anzahl der Personen, die sich den Followern anschließen möchten (oder müssen), entspricht der Anzahl der Personen, die ausgewählt werden. Wenn zum Beispiel drei schwule Männer (nicht nach dem Grund fragen) sich den Anhängern anschließen möchten, um Homophobe zu töten, werden drei zufällige Personen aus der Schüssel gezogen. Was passiert, wenn Sie ausgewählt werden? Natürlich wirst du getötet. Warum habe ich noch 225 überlebende Anhänger gesagt? Sie können jedoch Ihre Todesart auswählen, von der einfachen Schusswaffe über die brutale Kannibalisierung bis hin zum Tod von Rasputin. " Kapitel 9 Die JOLLY GOOD FELLOW-EPISODE WIRD HIER GEHEN. "Ich habe einige Ideen für diese Episode. Zunächst einmal ist der Titel nicht im Geringsten endgültig. Diese Episode wird tatsächlich das Serienfinale von Happy Appy sein. Da es die letzte von Freddrick gedrehte Episode war, wird Jack sagen, dass dies der Fall sein wird Es gibt keine Folgen mehr, aber die Folge wird (um es klar auszudrücken) ein schrecklich erstaunliches Ende der Serie sein. Zunächst wird der vollständige Name von Happy Appy angezeigt. Herschel Albert. Es ist nicht endgültig, genau wie der Titel, aber es wird etwas in diese Richtung sein. Die Handlung wird ein POV von Happy sein, der versucht, seine andere, mörderische Persönlichkeit loszuwerden. Er versucht alles, von Psychiatern, die von den Anhängern gespielt werden, bis hin zum manuellen Schlagen. Wenn seine andere Persönlichkeit übernimmt, wird er, gelinde gesagt, mörderischer. Am Ende, nach einem massiven Kampf, verschwindet seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit für immer. Gerne ändert Happy seine Identität, um Kindern zu helfen, wie er es einmal getan hat. Er geht auf den Spielplatz und hilft seinem ersten Kind seit Jahren. Die Credits rollen. Die Episode befindet sich nicht auf der Disc, wird aber in einem späteren Kapitel erscheinen. Damit die Episode weniger fehl am Platz erscheint, werden Änderungen an früheren Episoden vorgenommen, um diese wiederzugeben. " Kapitel 10 "Mihailo Branković - Ein serbischer Mann, der wie Kwasi an einem Völkermord mit seiner Nationalität beteiligt war. Die beiden geraten häufig in freundschaftliche Kämpfe um die Anzahl der getöteten Menschen. Sein größter Ärger ist Serbien Stark / Kebab-Witze." Kapitel 11 "Nun, wie wäre es, wenn sie alle denken, Freddrick und die Gruppe wären weg, dann machen Gerasim, Tomoko, Vladimir und Alex gemeinsam Urlaub. Sie gehen in ein Hotel und machen ein paar Fotos, aber auf einem Bild von Gerasim allein. weit im Hintergrund ist eine große, große Gestalt mit einer Maske und leuchtend roten Augen zu sehen, die schwach ins Fenster starrt. " Kapitel 12 "Sie bemerken das erst am nächsten Tag, bis Tomoko darauf hinweist. Gerasim sucht nach Spuren im Gras außerhalb des Hotels. Da ihr Hotelzimmer fast eine Geschichte vom Boden war, konnte niemand ohne Hilfe aufstehen Sie gehen im Hotel herum und fragen, ob jemand den Mann gesehen hat. Niemand hat ihn gesehen. Alex macht versehentlich die Nachrichten an. Ungefähr fünf Minuten später besprechen die Reporter, wie in Miami eine Polizeistation ist wurde von zwei sehr großen Männern in Masken überfallen, aber der einzige Beweis ist ein Überwachungskameraband. Nachdem Gerasim beschämt wurde, rennt er schnell zur Polizeistation und gibt das Bild, das sie als echt deklarieren. Am Ende verdient er Geld mit dem Bild, das manche Leute als Beweis für das Leben von Außerirdischen ansehen. Die Follower sind jedoch sauer, weil Gerasim mit einem ihrer Follower Geld verdient hat. Die Größe der beiden wird durch die gleiche Störung verursacht, die Alex hat. Trotz ihres Alters von vierzig Jahren sehen die Zahlen so aus, als wären sie noch 18 Jahre alt ... (Droninote: Die beiden Männer waren Korovy, die fast drei Meter groß geworden waren.) Kapitel 13 Kapitel 14 Kapitel 15 DER TANK WIRD HIER BEENDET. Kapitel 16 Kapitel 17 Der Panzer greift zuerst hier an. "Der Panzer greift ein paar Häuser außerhalb von Perm an. Einige Spuren sind zurückgeblieben, aber die Anhänger hatten sie vertuscht." Kapitel 18 "Während der Geschichte wird Gerasim von der ganzen Happy Appy-Sache verrückt. Er versucht, Vladimir in einer Szene spät in der Geschichte zu töten. Der Grund? Eine dumme Sache, für die ich mich noch nicht entschieden habe." Kapitel 19 Kapitel 20 "Hier ist eine weitere Wendung der Handlung, die ich in der Vergangenheit nicht enthüllen wollte. Eine der Hauptfiguren wird eine Bisexuelle sein. Dies ist jedoch alles, was ich enthülle. Ich werde nicht kodieren, wer es ist. Es wird." schock dich. Vielleicht. " Kapitel 21 Kapitel 22 DIE ENTFERNUNG DER FOLGER WIRD HIER GEHEN "Im letzten Kampf mit den Anhängern haben sie sich im Kaukasus niedergelassen. Es spielt sich wie der Überfall in Dumb Angel, aber ... Anstelle der Aberdeen Police Force ist es die Spetsnaz (könnte sich ändern) Damals gab es rund 100 Anhänger. es ist jetzt ungefähr 230 Es gibt einen hausgemachten Panzer Da ist etwas Korovy Wenn eine bemerkenswerte Menge der Anhänger getötet wird, wirft einer von ihnen einen brennenden Baumstamm auf Gerasim. Es verfehlt und fängt die Basis in Brand. KAPITEL BEENDEN. " Kapitel 23 "Die Basis entzündet sich. Als die Armee ihr entkommt, gehen die Bäume ungewöhnlich schnell in Flammen auf. Dies blockiert den Weg, von dem sie gekommen sind, und sie beschließen, einen der Berge dort hinaufzugehen. Sobald der letzte von ihnen dies tut." Einige der Anhänger, die nicht weggerannt waren, sind schreiend in Flammen versunken und erreichen schließlich die Spitze des Berges Berg, auf dem ein wütender Jack mit einem Maschinengewehr zu sehen ist, der im Begriff ist zu schießen, als Vladimir ein Gewehr herauszieht und ihn in den Kopf schießt. (Finde einen Weg, um Gerasim und Co rauszuholen.) Kapitel 24 Es war ein gewöhnlicher Donnerstagabend im etwas reichen Haushalt von Jakowlew. Sergei reparierte eine Wand, die letzte Woche beschädigt worden war, Gerasim schrieb den Beginn einer Autobiografie, Tomoko kochte das Abendessen und Alexander feierte darüber, dass er in die achte Klasse versetzt worden war, obwohl er 9 Jahre alt war alt. (SPÄTER HINZUFÜGEN. NEWS REPORTER KOMMT ZU GERASIMS HAUS FÜR EIN INTERVIEW ...) "Aber wäre das nicht ein Verrat", sagte der Nachrichtenreporter, "um ein Porträt von Putin zu verunstalten?" Gerasim riss das Porträt auf, während er herzlich lachte. "Er ist ein ehemaliger Präsident, also ist es für einige seiner Anhänger vielleicht nicht in Ordnung ... für jeden seinen, denke ich!"